worldofdogsfandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog
'Version 1.1 Beta' CHANGELOG VERSION 1.1 BETA - WORLD OF DOGS MINECRAFT MOD *new items: **dog block chunk *new blocks (in the dog dimension): **cute grass **cute dirt **cute stone **cute cobblestone *bug fixes: **now everything in the dog dimension spawns correctly **dogs no longer attack sheep *known bugs: **dogs and puppies have the right animation but they move sideways END OF CHANGELOG VERSION 1.1 BETA Download Changelog Version 1.1_Beta here. 'Version 1.0.0 Beta' CHANGELOG VERSION 1.0.0 BETA - WORLD OF DOGS MINECRAFT MOD *new items: **dog collar - may change texture in the future *new blocks: **cute portal - vanilla minecraft portal texture, will change *new dimension: the cute dimension *new biomes (added in the cute dimension): **cute plains **cute forest **cute mountains *new portal: the cute portal *known bugs: **in the cute dimension, only the grass spawns, leaving a gap between the grass and the stone (dog blocks) END OF CHANGELOG VERSION 1.0.0 BETA Download Changelog Version 0.1.3_PreAlpha here. 'Version 0.1.3_PreAlpha' CHANGELOG VERSION 0.1.3 PREALPHA - WORLD OF DOGS MINECRAFT MOD *changed texture for magical dog wand (no longer looks dumb) *added recipe for magical dog wand: 1 dog block, 2 redstone, 2 sticks *new items: **magical doggy wand - made of a puppy block, 2 gold and 2 sticks **puppy tools: ***puppy sword ***puppy pickaxe ***puppy axe ***puppy shovel **puppy armor: ***puppy helmet ***puppy chestplate ***puppy leggings ***puppy boots *new blocks: **bricks (obtained from 4 of respective blocks): ***dog bricks ***doggy bricks ***puppy bricks **stairs (obtained from 6 of respective blocks): ***dog stairs ***doggy stairs ***puppy stairs ***''Note: When crafting stairs, from 6 blocks will be obtained 8 stairs, not 4'' *the magical dog wand now has a max uses value: 25 END OF CHANGELOG VERSION 0.1.3 PREALPHA Download Changelog Version 0.1.3_PreAlpha here. 'Version 0.1.2_PreAlpha' CHANGELOG VERSION 0.1.2 PREALPHA - WORLD OF DOGS MINECRAFT MOD *changed texture for: **dog tools: ***dog pickaxe ***dog axe ***dog shovel ***dog sword **dog armor: ***dog armor items: ****dog helmet item ****dog chestplate item ****dog leggings item ****dog boots item ***dog armor model texture *added more crafting recipes for dog tools: **dog sword **dog shovel END OF CHANGELOG VERSION 0.1.2 PREALPHA Download Changelog Version 0.1.2_PreAlpha here. 'Version 0.1.1_PreAlpha' CHANGELOG VERSION 0.1.1 PREALPHA - WORLD OF DOGS MINECRAFT MOD *first published version *new blocks: dog ore, dog block, doggy block, puppy block *new items: dog ingot, puppy ingot, magical dog wand *obtaining blocks **the dog ore can be found underground like any other minecraft ore **the dog block is obtained by putting 9 dog ingots in a crafting table in block shape **the doggy block is obtained by smelting a dog block **the puppy block is obtained by right-clicking a doggy block with a magical dog wand OR by putting 9 puppy ingots in a crafting table in block shape *obtaining items **the dog ingot is obtained by smelting dog ore OR by putting one dog block in a crafting table / player crafting - to obtain 9 ingots **the puppy ingot is obtained by putting 1 puppy block in a crafting table / player crafting - to obtain 9 puppy ingots **the magical dog wand can't be obtained in survival yet END OF CHANGELOG VERSION 0.1.1 PREALPHA Download Changelog Version 0.1.1_PreAlpha here.